Blank Canvas
by the yellow canary
Summary: Sequel to Love Isnt Always Simple. Emmett's gone, Seth's a werewolf and I need to go to Italy to the most powerful vampires in the world to save my only love. - Can my life get any more crazy? Hi, I'm Rosalie Swan! X Review
1. Chapter 1

Blank Canvas

My name is Rosalie Swan. Until I came to Forks, my life was ordinary and an open book. But then I met _him, _Emmett Cullen, the immortal man who would forever change my world.

He and his family were vampires. I'd figured it out after he'd saved my life and I'd done some reading on some old legends. Our relationship had been going almost perfectly until I'd almost been killed by James, a nomad vampire.

Since then, James's mate had been after me and it'd taken weeks before Emmett even let me out of his sight. Not that I minded being with my boyfriend more often. I even enjoyed his nocturnal visits before I went to sleep.

His family was absolutely wonderful. Carlisle and Esme were the parents I'd always wanted, Edward and Jasper were like my brothers and Alice and Bella were the sisters I never had. And Emmett was the one I wanted to spend forever with.

At that moment, it'd been several months since my near-death experience. And I was waking up with a start from my nightmare. I breathed hard and ran my hands through my hair and over the circular scar on my wrist—it told a painful story.

Carlisle had once told me that after watching James's video of me and seeing how I'd never once begged James to stop what he was doing or cried out in pain from my wounds, he'd gained great admiration of my strength.

At that moment, I was remembering Phoenix and how James had nearly killed me and the Cullens and my own personal fears of what would happen if Emmett still refused to change me. I wanted to be like him, a vampire, so I could stay with her forever. But he kept refusing, because he wanted me to be human and not live his kind of life—something else that really frustrated me. I didn't care what kind of life I had as long it was with him.

I didn't have time to think about that as Charlie entered the room with two presents. It was my eighteenth birthday today—something else I hated. I disliked being celebrated and I disliked getting presents because people already did enough for me. I didn't need more. But I was always polite about it, regardless.

"Happy birthday," said Charlie.

"I thought we agreed no presents," I said.

"Well, the one from me's not wrapped, so it doesn't count."

I smiled as I took the camera from him. "That's actually great, thanks Dad."

"The camera goes with this one," said Charlie. "It's from your mom. We coordinated. Well, she coordinated me." I yanked off the wrapping paper to find a handsome photo album. "It's to put pictures in for from senior year." He sighed. "Senior year," he repeated. "How'd you get so old so fast?"

"I didn't. It's not _that _old," I protested.

"I don't know. Is that a grey hair?" he teased.

I swatted his hand away. "No, no way," I said. I already had bad dreams about aging. I didn't need Charlie reminding me that I was aging and would therefore be physically older than Emmett, who was forever at the age of seventeen. But I checked the mirror just to be sure. There was no grey hair. I glared at Charlie, who just laughed and left the room saying, "Happy birthday."

I let out a small laugh myself before getting dressed, grabbing some breakfast and heading out to Forks High. On the radio was yet another report of a missing, probably dead person. The police were saying it was an animal. I was a little worried. The last time "an animal" had attacked, it'd been nomad vampires. But I let it slide as I pulled into the parking lot and found my friends.

"Hey, Rosalie," said Mike. "Today's the big day."

I looked confused until Jessica said, "_Romeo and Juliet _essay due."

"Oh, yeah," I said.

"Wherefore art thou, Rose?" said Mike.

We all laughed and then I pulled out my camera. "Hey, let me take a picture. My mom wants some photos of my senior year."

They all agreed and after they grouped together, I took the photo. Then Lauren's eyes fell across the parking lot. "Oh, good, Cullen's here."

I looked and saw one of the Cullens' cars pull in and then my Greek God came out. My friends took that as a cue to leave, knowing I'd be on Cloud Nine since Emmett was here. He looked perfect, as always, and he was smiling.

"Happy birthday," he said, as he pulled me into his arms.

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

Emmett looked amused. "Rose, your birth's definitely something to celebrate."

"Yeah, but my _aging _isn't."

He raised an eyebrow. "Your aging?" she said, chuckling. "I think eighteen's a little young to start worrying about that."

"It's one year older than you."

"No it isn't. I'm ninety five years old."

"Well, maybe I shouldn't be dating such an old man," I teased. "It's gross. I should be _thoroughly _repulsed."

Emmett just laughed before we kissed. Eventually, we stopped as we both sighed and the warning bell rang.

"We have to go to class," I said.

"Okay," said Emmett. "But wait a second. Someone wants you."

"Rosalie!"

I looked and saw my old childhood friend, seethe Clearwater. "Seth," I said.

Emmett bit his lip and then began to pull away. "I'll leave you to talk."

I turned to Seth, who was smiling and looking perfectly fit and strong and had a nice body. He also looked good with his black hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. "Well, look at you. You know anabolic steroids are bad for you," I said, jokingly.

He laughed. "Well, I'm just filling out, Rose. You know it wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more."

"You should switch schools. You can come hang out with the palefaces."

"I'm all right. I prefer the rez school's exclusivity. This place takes in any old riffraff."

"I see. Then why are you slumming it?" I asked.

"I was just buying a part for the Rabbit. You should really come take a ride when it's done," said Seth.

"Is it fast?"

"Uh…it's decent."

We both laughed.

"I'm kidding."

"Good. Hey, happy birthday. Your dad told my dad, so he told me." He took something out of his pocket. "I saw this, the other day and thought of you." It was dream catcher made of wood and feathers. "It catches bad dreams."

"It's kind of perfect," I said. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said. "Well, I'll be seeing you."

"See you later."

He hugged me and then we let go. Seth then left the parking lot and I entered the school with my boyfriend.

"So, how come Seth Clearwater gets to give you a gift and I don't?" he asked.

"Because I have nothing to give back to you," I said.

"Rose, you give me everything just by breathing."

I exhaled and made him smile. "See? Thank you. That's all I want."

"Rosalie!" said Alice.

"Rosie!" said Edward.

The two leapt over a railing and hugged me.

"Happy birthday!" Alice sang.

"Shh!" I said. "And don't call me Rosie, _please_."

They both laughed and handed me a darkly wrapped gift.

"I thought I said no presents," I said.

"I've already seen you open it and guess what, you _love _it!" said Alice. "You're going to wear it tonight, our place."

"What?" I asked, looking at the three vampires.

"We're celebrating your birthday at our place tonight," said Edward. "Alice has already gone and done the whole shebang on this. So, are you coming?"

I hesitated, but then Alice said, "Come on. Please? It'll be fun."

I sighed. "Alright, you win."

Alice squealed and high-fived Edward.

"Great, we'll see you at seven," said Edward.

I pressed my gift into Emmett's chest as Alice went off with Jasper and Edward took off with Bella, their husband and wife. Emmett just looked amused. "You can't trust vampires. Trust me," he said, as I sighed in exasperation.

During English, we watched _Romeo and Juliet_. I'd always had a small liking of that story, but it wasn't enough that I was crying my brown eyes out like Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric were. When we were sure we wouldn't be overheard, Emmett and I started talking.

"What's the matter with you today? Why don't you want to celebrate?" he whispered.

"I _hate _being celebrated," I whispered back.

"There are worse tragedies. Look at Romeo. He killed himself just to be with his true love."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I do envy him one thing, though."

"What? Juliet's practically perfect if you like that obviously beautiful kind of thing."

Emmett looked amused. "Not the girl," he said. "The suicide."

I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It's nearly impossible for some people. For humans, a little poison, a dagger to the heart. There are so many different options."

I sighed. Sometimes I forgot that he sometimes wanted his mortality back. Sure, a lot of the myths about him kind were just that, myths, but wasn't there more than one way to kill a vampire? "Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Because I had to consider it once," he murmured. His eyes closed and I knew what she was thinking of—James, Victoria, and my being close to death. "I didn't know if I'd get to you in time. I had to come up with some kind of plan."

I took his hand in mine and gently rubbed it with my thumb. He still blamed herself for what happened, even though no one blamed him. "Hey, it's fine. I'm okay now. It's all right," I murmured. "It's okay."

He sighed. "I know," he said.

"Just out of curiosity, what _was _the plan?" I asked.

"That I'd go to Italy and provoke the Volturi."

I was confused. "The what?"

"The Volturi," he repeated.

Before I could question her further, Mr. Berty asked her to repeat the last few lines of the film to see if we'd been paying attention. All eyes of the class were upon us, making me feel uncomfortable, but Emmett remained calm and recited the last few lines perfectly. This seemed to impress the teacher as class resumed afterward.

Not daring to talk, Emmett then passed me a note.

_I'll explain about the Volturi later tonight at the house before the party, I promise._

I just nodded and accepted it.

Later, Charlie let me go to the Cullens for my birthday and I found myself in Emmett's room dressed in a fine suit. I was wearing a green dress with a black jacket. Emmett was wearing a black designer suit.

"You look handsome," I said.

"And you look beautiful," he said, as he kissed me.

I smiled a little. "Thank you."

"So, who're the Volturi?" I asked.

Emmett sighed and took me to Carlisle's study where a huge painting was hung on the wall. "The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family. They're at least 3,000 years old. I guess they're the closest thing to royalty my world has."

I frowned as I recognized one of the vampires. "Is that _Carlisle_?"

"Yeah," said Emmett. "He lived with them for a few decades. He described them as very refined. No respect for human life, of course, but a respect for the arts and the sciences at least. And the law. Above all the law."

I raised an eyebrow. "Vampires have laws?"

"Not very many. And only one that's regularly enforced."

"Let me guess," I sighed. "You're not supposed to reveal yourselves to humans."

"Something like that," said Emmett. "And we don't make spectacles of ourselves and we don't kill conspicuously. Unless of course, we _want_ to die."

I sighed in exasperation and tried to get that image out of my head. "You know, you've _really _got to stop talking about that kind of stuff, Emmett. I can't even _think _about someone hurting you."

"Rose, don't worry. The only thing that can hurt me is you. And I don't have anything else to be afraid of."

"That's not true."

"What?" he said. Then he caught on. "Victoria? She'll come for me one day. Alice will see when she decides and we'll be ready."

"I could protect you. If you change me," I pointed out.

Emmett just pulled me into his embrace. "Rosalie, you already _do _protect me. You're my only reason to stay alive…if that's what I am." Then he looked serious. "But it's _my_ job to protect _you_."

I sighed. Heaven, this boy was a stubborn piece of a work.

"It's my job to protect you from everyone _except_ my sister," she said.

I looked and saw Alice bouncing in saying, "It's time! It's time, it's time, it's time

Candles were everywhere, there were presents, and the Cullens were all decked out in fine formal clothes. Carlisle was looking at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in," he said.

"As if that were even possible," said Esme, as she hugged me. "Happy birthday, Rosalie."

"Thanks."

There was the snap of a camera. I looked and saw that Alice had my camera. "I found it in your bag. Do you mind?"

I bit back a laugh and shook my head. The little pixie drove me nuts sometimes, but she was the little sister I never had. I could hear Edward teasing Emmett. "Dating an older woman," he said. "Not bad, brother." Then Emmett sighed in exasperation as I bit back a laugh. I tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Don't tease him today, please?" I asked.

"Okay, it's your b-day," said Edward. Emmett looked at me in gratitude as he pulled me into his arms

"Bella you first" Alice says handing Bella a present. She takes a deep breath and hands it to me. I take it gently as she talks to me for the first time in ages.

"It's a necklace. Alice picked it out." She says as though talking to me was unpleasant for her. I nod and look at her absurdly beautiful face.

"Thanks." I say opening the present and smiling up at her. She smiles back gently before walking back to Edward and into his arms.

Alice kept taking pictures and I was beginning to enjoy myself. I kept opening presents and thanking the person who'd given it to me. Everything was going fine until I got a paper cut on Esme and Carlisle's present.

Everything happened so fast at that point it was like a blur. My blood made Jasper go berserk and nearly attack me. Nearly everyone had to restrain him and I somehow ended up with an even bigger cut on my arm. Carlisle took control of the situation. He had everyone leave while he tended to me. I could tell Emmett didn't want to, but she obeyed.

"Hey, Jasper!" I said, before they left. "It's all right. I'm not mad. It's okay."

Jasper didn't say anything, but his eyes gave him away as he was led out of the room and Carlisle took me to his office to be stitched up. My jacket was off and my shirt sleeve was rolled up. I knew it wasn't my fault, but felt guilty about what happened.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I never wanted this."

"It's not your fault," said Carlisle. "Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us. It's still difficult for him."

I sighed. "Carlisle, how do you do it?"

"Years and years of practice," he replied.

"Did you ever think of just doing it the easy way?"

"No. I knew who I wanted to be. I knew I wanted to help people. It brings me happiness, even if I am condemned regardless."

"Condemned?" I repeated. "Like Tartarus?"

Carlisle was silent, but his face gave him away.

"Carlisle, you couldn't be condemned. You couldn't. It's impossible."

He smiled. "Thank you, Edward. You've always been very gracious about us."

It was then that I caught on to the real reason Emmett wouldn't change me. He thought I'd be losing my soul if I became a part of her lifestyle. "So, that's it, then? That's why he won't change me?"

"Imagine the situation in reverse. Hmm," said Carlisle, as he wrapped up his work. If you believed as Emmett does, could you take away his soul?"

I didn't answer him as I rolled down my sleeve and put my jacket back on. Emmett then entered the room, looking upset. "It's late. Charlie wants you home now. Come on, I'll drive you back."

I followed him out to my truck and we drove in silence. The silence wasn't broken until we arrived at my house. "You can't protect me from everything. Sooner or later; something is going to separate us. It's going to be an accident or an illness or old age, as long as I'm human. And the only solution is to change me."

Emmett shook his head. "That's not a solution. It's a _tragedy_."

"You're not going to want me when I look like a grandmother."

He didn't respond at first. He just got out of the car and then quickly opened my door. "Rosalie, do you not understand my feelings for you at all?"

"Carlisle told me how you feel about your soul," I said, after a brief moment. "I don't believe that. So don't worry about mine."

He sighed. "You should go inside."

I sighed again as we walked a little ways until I stopped. "It's still my birthday. So, can I ask one thing?"

"Anything," he said.

"Kiss me."

He nodded and then cupped my face and kissed me. I inhaled sharply. His touch still sent electric shots through my body—in a good way. When we broke apart, I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," He said. "Goodnight, Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

Blank Canvas

None of the Cullen's was in school for the rest of the week and Emmett didn't even visit me. I don't know why but I feel like something's going to happen. That my life is going to change.

When Emmett's car was in front of my house I think my heart stopped beating. This was not good.

"Hey." I say to him trying not to show the panic in my voice. He looks at me with a blank expression and nods.

"Come take a walk with me" He says grabbing my hand and pulling me to the forest that was close to my home. He carried on walking and dropped my hand when we got to a big tree. I stood in front of him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What's the matter?" I ask him cautiously. Was this about my birthday party? What had I done? Had I ruined his family?

"We have to leave Forks." he said.

"Why?" I asked, shocked.

"Carlisle supposed to be ten years older than he looks. People are starting to notice."

"Okay," I sighed. "I've got to come up with something to say to Charlie." Then I noticed his silence and how upset he looked. A sinking feeling entered the pit of my stomach. "When you say 'we'…"

"I mean my family and myself."

I inhaled sharply. "Emmett, what happened with Jasper, it was nothing. I—"

"Yeah, you're right. It _was_ nothing," he interrupted. "Nothing but what I always expected to happen and _nothing_ compared to what _could've_ happened. You just don't belong in my world, Rosalie."

"I belong with you."

"No, you don't. And I'm not good for you."

"Don't be stupid. You're the best part of my life!" I argued. My body began to shake. "If this is about my soul, then take it! I don't want it! I want _you_."

He didn't respond, even when I cupped his face. Eventually, he looked at me and feelings of desperation crept into my heart.

"You promised me," I said, my voice cracking. "You promised me…in Phoenix that you would stay."

"As long as it was best for you," he said.

"And what, now it isn't? Emmett, I'm coming with you!"

"Rosalie, please, just stop it!" he closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, the beautiful topaz gaze was cold and empty. "Rosalie, I don't want you to come with us," he said.

My heart skipped a beat and I looked at him, shocked. " You…you don't want me?"

"No."

"Well, then this changes things," I said, trying to ignore how broken I felt.

"I'm sorry I let this go on so long," he whispered.

"Don't do this," I begged. "Please, don't do this."

"You're not good for me."

My heart was shattering. _I wasn't good enough for her? _Had our entire relationship meant nothing to him? My knees were starting to buckle and I felt weak.

"One more thing, promise me you won't do anything reckless. I'm speaking of Charlie. He needs you. Stay safe…for him. And in return, I'll give you my word that you'll never see me again. I won't come back. This will be the last time you'll ever see me. Your life will carry on as though I never existed. Forget that I even existed."

I couldn't tell if she was going to cry or not, but I knew that tears were stinging _my _eyes and I was fighting them back before they blurred my vision. She didn't want me. I couldn't believe it. "Please, don't."

She began stepping back

"Wait!" I croaked. I reached out for him and he took me into his arms before I kissed him once more. After a moment, he broke it off and said, "Good-bye, Rosalie," before he disappeared without looking back.

I didn't even think. I just reacted. "EMMETT!" I shouted as I ran. But HE was nowhere to be found. He was gone. My entire world had crashed down around me. The tears then escaped my eyes as I crumbled to the ground and passed out, trying to mend my shattered heart.

Eventually, I felt something nudging me. I opened my eyes to see that it was nightfall and Seth was kneeling beside me looking worried.

"Seth?" I said.

"Rose," she said, sounding relieved. "Thank heaven you're okay. You've had us all worried sick. Come on, stand up."

She helped me to stand and it was then that I wrapped my arms around her and tried not to cry. Seth just returned the embrace and rubbed circles up and down my back. He didn't say anything, as if he knew what had happened. When we let go, e helped me get home where Charlie and a bunch of other cops were waiting.

"Rose!" he said. He looked worried. I couldn't blame him. I wanted to apologize for that, but at that moment, I felt sick, heartbroken and dead inside.

It was like nothing even mattered. He was gone and had taken my heart with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Blank Canvas

He's gone.

He's not coming back.

I'm not good enough for him.

I'm surprised it took him this long to figure out. He's a vampire. I'm a human. He's perfect. I'm plain.

The rest of the Cullen's probably weren't even bothered. Jasper never even talked to me so there was no real attachment. Esme had 5 other teenagers who she treated like her children. Carlisle would be glad that he didn't have to treat me at the hospital. Alice could dress anybody up. Edward only ever laughed at my human reactions. Bella downright hated me.

At least I didn't have to put up with her glares. But I don't know why she glared. Why she was so full of hate towards me. Emmett would never tell me her story only saying that it was close to what happened to me in Port Angeles before he arrived.

Ugh... It hurts to think about them. I've hardly moved. I don't see the point. I have nothing. The love of my life has left and the family I dreamed of belonging to has not even said goodbye.

And Emmett doesn't want me. But I'll never stop loving him.

Nothing can change my love for him.

XXXXXX

_Dear Alice and Edward,_

_It's been four months since you guys moved and I've missed you like crazy since then. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, you two, even Bella and I've missed Emmett even more. Don't tell Emmett, but it feels like a huge hole's been punched through my chest since she left. Everywhere I go, I remember how it used to be when he and the rest of you were here._

_I've been trying to keep myself busy with work, but it feels so empty without him. I listen to my music; and I don't even sleep well anymore because he's not there. I just feel like a zombie. The absence of him is everywhere I look. When I'm alone, it gets even worse. I've found out that when I have an adrenaline rush, I see his face and hear his voice. It's nuts, but what else can I do to see him again? _

_I've saved some bikes from the junkyard. I'm going to try and get them fixed up with a friend of mine. Again, please don't tell him about any of this. No one but you even knows how bad this feels and I'd prefer to keep it that way. And if e knew about the motorbikes, he'd probably skin me alive. I'll e-mail again later. _

—_Rose._

I sighed, saved the e-mail, and switched off my computer before heading down to work on the bikes. I couldn't send it, even if it did get through. What if Emmett read it and found out? I wanted him back, but not because of guilt. And besides, he didn't want me. I pushed it aside as I headed out. I'd told Charlie I was going over to Seth's and he'd liked the idea. I drove over and met with Seth at her place with the motorcycles under a sheet in the bed of my truck.

"Rose! Where the heck have you been?" He ran to me and picked me up and span me in several circles. "It's really great to see you, buddy. What're you doing here?"

"I, uh, I brought you something." I lifted up the tarps and revealed the two bikes. This made him look amused.

"Wow, scrap metal. You shouldn't have."

"Yeah, I know. I saved them from the junkyard." I bit my lip as I tried to explain what I wanted. "I can't afford to pay a mechanic, but then I remembered I have a good mechanic friend to help me, and then it wouldn't be so bad trying to repair them."

"So, I'm your mechanic friend. Okay. Since when are you into motorcycles?" he asked.

"Since now," I said, trying not to mention the real reason I was into them. He seemed to hesitate, so I added, "Look, I get it if you think it's stupid and reckless."

"Yeah, motorcycles are _completely _stupid and reckless." But then he smiled. "So, when do we start?"

"Uh," I said, caught off-guard. "Right now."

He chuckled and then reached for them. "Okay, then let's get to work."

I was about to help him, but then he took one out of the truck with his bare hands as easily as he would carry a book. I was stunned. "Wow," I said. "You're stronger than you look. You're sixteen, it shouldn't even be possible."

"Age is just a number. And what are you, forty, now?"

I decided not to dignify that with a response as I got the second bike out and we began working that day.

Charlie seemed happy that I was hanging out with Seth and that I was happier. He could see it was taking my mind off Emmett and encouraged me to see him as something more than a friend. I couldn't respond to that. My heart wouldn't let go of Emmett yet and it probably wouldn't—not ever, not in a million years. When the bikes were finished, I picked up Seth to test drive them. He seemed quiet as we drove until I finally asked her what was on her mind.

"If I told you I couldn't have fixed those bikes, what would you have said?" He asked.

"If you doubt your work, you don't need to. I know it'll be fine."

"No, I'm not doubting my skill," said Seth, smiling. But then his smile faded. "It's just that, maybe if I was smart, I would've dragged out the rebuild a bit."

I sighed. "Listen, if you'd told me you couldn't have fixed those bikes, I would've said, 'that's really too bad. We'll have to find something else to do." I wasn't lying to him. It was the honest truth. This seemed to please her and she chuckled. Then I saw some of the other Reservation boys on a cliff wrestling or something. "Is that Sam Uley?" I asked.

"Yeah, him and his cult," said Seth.

When I saw Paul get pushed off the cliff, I couldn't believe my eyes. I pulled over and got out of the car. Seth followed me, laughing. I looked at him and my eyes asked what could possibly be so funny.

"They're not really fighting, Rose," she said. "They're cliff diving. It's as scary as heck, but a total rush."

"A rush?" I repeated, as Quil also jumped.

"Most of us prefer jumping lower down," said Seth. "We leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples. I've never done it, though. I've never liked heights that much and my dad said he'd skin me alive if he ever caught me doing it."

I shook my head. "Do you have some kind of a problem with him or something? You seem to be hacked off at him."

He sighed. "I don't know. Lately, they've been acting like they run this place. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids before he joined up with them."

"Jeez," I said, noticing his muscles. "What the heck happened to him?"

"Like I said, I don't know. He just missed some school and started following Sam around like a lost puppy. The same thing happened with Paul and Jared. Sam keeps giving me this look like he's expecting it to happen to me or something. And it's starting to scare me, Rose. It really is."

He seemed upset, so I held him and he returned my embrace.

"You should just avoid him."

"I try. But it's like he's everywhere. All I know is, something's going on and it involves Sam. I just don't know what it is."

I sighed. "Okay, Seth, listen to me. If he keeps bothering you and you need to talk, just call me and I'll listen. Or come get me, Charlie or your dad, okay? You're my best friend. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," he said. Then he smiled. "Come on, slowpoke. We've got bikes to test."

We eventually arrived at our destination, unloaded the bikes and then practiced on how to use the controls. I knew a fair bit, having done my reading when I was bored, but I wasn't sure how much Seth knew. But it turned out, he was more experienced than I was and kept making sure I knew what I was doing. I told her I'd be fine and to go on ahead before I'd catch up with him. He hesitated, but then agreed before taking off.

I was about to slowly release the clutch when I heard Emmett's voice and saw him, like a ghost flickering in a candle light. "_Rose,_" she said. "_Stop_."

I almost sped up before I managed to grab the break. I'd seen him. I'd _heard _him. "I'm sorry, Em," I whispered. "If this is what it takes to bring you back, then so be it." And with that, I sped up and continued driving on the path.

I saw him three more times before I lost control of the bike and crashed. The bike was fine, but I wasn't sure about myself. Slowly, I picked myself up as I heard a bike approach and saw Seth.

"I leave you for _two minutes_ and look at you!" he muttered. "Rose, you said you knew what you were doing. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No. I'm not. I want to go again," I said.

"No, I don't think you should," said Seth. "No more bikes, at least not today, anyway." He blinked and then her eyes widened. "Oh, man your head."

I raised my hand up and winced as my cut stung. "Ow," I said. "I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing for bleeding?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

He shook his head at me. "You're a nut, you know that? It's just blood, Rose. It's no big deal." He took off his shirt and pressed it against my injury before I could protest and he held it there until the bleeding stopped and then wiped the remains of the blood off my skin.

"Thanks," I said. It was then that I noticed how nice he looked in the late afternoon sunlight. How would I describe it?

"What're you staring at?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just…you look beautiful."

He blushed. "Beautiful?" he repeated and I nodded. "Thank you. Just one question."

I nod encourigangly at him.

"How hard did you hit your head?"


	4. Chapter 4

Blank Canvas

It was still too early for the flowers to be in bloom or the grass to be green. The meadow was brown and near plant-less because of the cold, but I didn't care in the slightest. It was still our place.

I just stood there, remembering the times we'd shared and nearly collapsed with grief. I didn't even see him. But I did someone and it was a vampire, and it wasn't a vampire that I was particularly eager to see.

"Rosalie," he said.

"Laurent," I breathed.

"I didn't expect to find you here," said Laurent, as he encircled me. "I went to visit the Cullens, but the house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Do the Cullens visit often?" he asked.

For a moment, I didn't know what to say to him, but then I saw Emmett's form again. "_Lie,_" He whispered.

"Yeah, they visit a lot," I lied.

"_Lie better,_" Emmett said.

"I'll tell them that you stopped by. But I probably shouldn't tell Em....Emmett. He tends to be pretty protective of me."

"But he's far away, isn't she?"

_Oh, crap, _I thought. _He knows._

"Why are _you _here?" I demanded.

"I came as a favor to Victoria."

"Victoria?" I repeated.

"She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Emmett's mate, given Emmett killed Victoria's. An eye for an eye," Laurent explained.

"_Threaten him_," Emmett said.

"Emmett would know who did it and she'd come after you!"

Laurent shook his head. "I don't think she will. After all, how much could you mean to her if she left you here unprotected?" He sighed. "Victoria won't be happy about my killing you. But I can't help myself. You are so mouthwatering."

"I'm not afraid of you, Laurent," I snarled. "You're a monster. How can you do this? You _helped _me when Victoria and James tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no," he shushed. "Don't be so nervous. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly and painfully. I'm going to do it quick. I promise you will feel nothing."

I shut my eyes and prepared for the inevitable. "Emmett, I love you," I whispered. But then I heard twigs snap and Laurent said, "I don't believe it." I opened my eyes and saw black wolf the size of a horse. It wasn't alone; it had an entire pack with it. They were different shades of brown, but they were still huge and even Laurent seemed frightened as he ran out of the meadow and out of sight.

I stood there, breathing hard, unable to believe what'd just happened. Laurent had tried to kill me and enormous wolves had protected me. What was going on? Then I noticed russet brown wolf standing beside me. I looked into its eyes and was shocked by what I saw in those brown-black depths.

_Oh my gosh, Seth, is that you? _I thought, shocked and horrified. _What's happened to you? What has Sam done to you? _

The wolf just nuzzled the palm of my right hand before snarling and running off with the other wolves. I didn't even think after that, I just ran and headed up to my room when I got home. I had a theory that Seth was a werewolf and if I was right, so were Sam and the others. And it might've been them who were attacking the humans.

I couldn't tell Charlie about the wolves because I knew it sounded crazy and I couldn't give away Seth's secret. Nor was there anything I could do and that made me angry. I could only pray that Laurent hadn't killed any of them.

I don't know how long I was up in my room, shirtless and ready for bed, before I heard a clattering at my window. At first, I was expecting Victoria, but then I forced myself to get a grip. I got out bed, opened the window and saw Seth standing outside.

"Rose!"

"Seth?" I said, relieved. "You scared me. What're you doing?"

"Just back up," he said. "I'm coming up."

I did as he asked and in seconds, he'd climbed up through the window and was in my bedroom, looking perfectly fine. "Hey," he said. "Look, I'm sorry—"

He was cut off as I hugged her tight. "You've nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad you're all right. I've been worried sick. I thought Laurent might've killed you and the others." He got out of my arms and looked at me in alarm.

"No, I haven't told anyone and nor has anyone said anything to me," I assured him. "I just figured it out today. It's not like I could say anything, even if I wanted to. I don't even know what's going on or what's happened to you. Why are you like this?"

"Look, Rose, believe me, I want to explain, but I _literally _can't," he said. He sighed and his eyes fell onto his dream catcher before he looked at me. "Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone, one that wasn't yours to share?"

"You're talking to _me_, Seth," I pointed out.

"Well, then you know what I'm going through. You know what it's like for me." He sat down on my bed. "But worse. You have no idea how tight I'm bound."

I sighed as I sat with her and put my hand in his now short hair. "I hate this. I hate what they've done to you."

He put her hand on my arm and then she frowned when she saw the scar on my right wrist where James had bitten me and nearly killed me months ago. SHehe looked at me; almost in horror before I slipped a hand over it to cover it. He then stood up, sounding almost angry. "I mean the killer part is, you already _know_. Rose, do you remember when we walked on the beach at La Push?"

"Yeah, you told me the story about the Cold Ones."

Seth looked disappointed. "I guess I'm not surprised why that's the only thing you remember." He turned away from me and walked to the other end of the room towards my dresser.

"There's got to be something you can do," I said. "Or something I could do to help you, Seth. Please."

"That's sweet of you, but there's nothing you can do. I'm in this for life."

I sighed. "Maybe we should just get out of here for a while. Just leave, just you and me together."

"You'd do that?" he asked, shocked.

I nodded. "I would do it for you."

He sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing something I can just run away from, Rose. But I _would _run away with you if I could." He inhaled sharply as I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I've got to go. They'll start wondering where I am."

"Come here," I whispered. I hugged him tight and he sank into my embrace. "I'll be here if you need me, Seth, I promise."

"Thank you," he whispered. "Please, just try to remember. It would be so much easier if you really knew."

Before I could say anything else, he'd disappeared through the window and into the darkness of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Blank Canvas

Over the next week, the pain returned. It seemed like I was alone all the time. Charlie was after Seth, Seth was after Victoria and the Cullens were gone. I told my friends I was having a bad day and needed some time on my own and they stepped aside for a day or two. Finally, I realized what I had to do to see Emmett again.

I grabbed some things and then drove to the cliffs where I'd seen Sam and the others jumping before. I parked a little aways and then walked up over to the cliff and saw the churning waters. Seth had said this was a terrifying rush and that's all I needed and all I wanted—just enough of a rush to see Emmett again. Before I even jumped, I saw him.

"_Don't do this_," Emmett whispered.

"You wanted me to be human," I said. "Watch me."

I shed my jacket as I prepared to jump.

"_Please,_" he begged. "_For me._"

"You won't stay with me any other way!"

"_Rose, please_."

I ignored him. I then shut my eyes and felt the rush as I jumped and landed in the water. The next few moments were shocking before I gulped for air at the surface. Before I could react further, a wave came crashing down on me. Suddenly, I felt like I was in a washing machine as I struggled to get up for air. Then suddenly I saw something under the water. _Victoria, _I realized. She'd found me. Oh No, she'd _found _me. I tried to get out of the water, but I couldn't move in the direction I wanted before I hit a rock and passed out into darkness.

The next thing I knew, I was feeling the cold air on my wet skin. Someone was breathing into my mouth. Air entered my lungs and then I leaned onto my side and coughed up water before I rested on my back. When I opened my eyes, I saw Seth was hovering over me, looking scared.

"Seth?" I whispered.

He heaved a sigh of relief. "Come here." He hugged me tight before glaring at me. "You are such a stupid, brainless_,_ and reckless _idiot, _Rosalie Swan! You scared me half to death! What in heaven's name were you _thinking?_"

"I'm sorry," I said. "I wasn't trying to scare you. I just wanted to see something."

"Get her home!" shouted Sam. "I'll go back to Harry's!"

I looked at Seth, confused. "What's going on?"

Seth hesitated and then looked upset. "Harry Clearwater's had a heart attack. Your dad and Billy's with his family."

"Is Harry okay?"

He shook her head. "He's gone." he sighed and his face was unreadable. "Come on; let's get you in some dry clothes. I'll take you home."

After I got changed, we drove back to my house. The heat was on, but I couldn't stop shivering until Seth put a hand on my shoulder and beckoned for me to sit closer to her, which I did. He took my cupped hands into one of his and warmed them up.

"Thanks," I said. "It must be nice never getting cold."

"It's a wolf thing."

I shook my head. "No, it's not. You're just warm. You're like your own sun."

He chuckled, but then looked solemn. "It feels so much better to have you know about what I am, Rose. It doesn't feel so bad now."

"But—?" I prompted.

He sighed. "But, I'm still as scared as ever. You saw Emily. Sam got angry, lost his control for a split second and Emily was standing too close. He'll never be able to take that back. What if I get mad and you pay the price for my anger?" He turned away before I could answer and said, "Sometimes, I feel like I'm going to disappear."

I squeezed his shoulder. "Okay, I want you to listen to me. It's not like you need me to tell you something like this, but I always will. You're not going to lose yourself. I wouldn't let that happen."

"How?"

"Because everyday, I'll tell you how special you are."

Seth didn't say anything. But he leaned closer to me and we nearly kissed, but then I pulled away and rested my head on his shoulder for a moment before turning my gaze to the ground. I was regretful about Seth's feelings, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't kiss him if I didn't love him. My heart was Emmett's and no else's.

"Thank you, for everything."

"No problem," said Seth, looking disappointed.

I was about to get out, but then Seth reached over and slammed the car door shut. "Wait. There's a vampire," she said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can smell it. I'm getting you out of here."

My mind was racing as he switched on the ignition. Had Victoria seen me in the water and followed my scent? But then I looked out the window and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Carlisle's car. "That's Carlisle's car," I said. "They're here." I got out and headed for the door before Seth stopped me.

"Rose, it's a trick! Stop! You've got to come with me!"

"The Cullens won't hurt me," I insisted, as I yanked my hand from her.

Seth sighed in anger and glared at me. "Look, if a Cullen is back, this is _their _territory. The treaty says we can only defend on our lands. I can't protect you here."

"You don't have to."

"You're about to cross a line."

"Then don't draw one," I said, sharply.

Without looking back, I went in and shut the door. Charlie was still out and the house was dark. When I finally switched the lights on, I saw Alice standing behind me looking terrified.

"Alice?" I said, shocked.

"Rose!"

I hugged her tight for several moments before I let her go. I'd missed the pixie-vampire greatly. She'd been like a little sister to me—the one I never had. When I let go, she was looking at me in shock and I was looking at her the same way. "I'm sorry; it's just that…I can't believe you're here! Is—"

"Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" she interrupted.

"What?"

"I saw a vision of you. You jumped off a cliff. What in heaven's name would you try to kill yourself?" she demanded. "What about Charlie and—"

"I didn't try to kill myself," I interrupted. She looked at me like I was crazy, which I probably was. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried not to sound like an idiot. "I was cliff jumping. Recreationally. It was fun."

Alice looked like she was about to explode with shock and frustration before I pulled her on to the couch and grabbed myself bottle of water. I explained to Alice what I'd been doing since she and the others had moved and why I'd jumped, and when I finished, she said, "I have never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy."

"Does…did you tell _him?_" I asked.

Alice shook her head. "No. He only calls in once every few months. He said he wanted to be alone. I haven't even seen him since we left Forks."

I couldn't understand why Emmett would leave his family. He'd once told me they were all he had besides me. But that had been a long time ago. It was before he left. Perhaps things had changed.

Alice's nose wrinkled. "Rose, what is that awful wet-dog smell?"

"Oh," I said, trying to figure out what to say. "That would probably be me or it's Seth."

"Seth who?" she asked, looking confused.

I hesitated. I'd forgotten neither she nor Edward had ever gotten my e-mails because they hadn't gone through and I never sent the majority of them off. "Seth Clearwater. He's kind of a werewolf."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Rose! Werewolves are not good company to keep."

"Speak for yourself," said Seth from behind us.

Alice and I turned to see him standing there, looking concerned.

"I had to see that you were safe," said Seth.

"I thought you couldn't protect me here," I said.

"Guess I don't care."

"Well, I won't hurt him," said Alice.

"Of course, you're just a harmless Cullen," said Seth, sarcastically. "I'm talking about the other bloodsucker that tried to kill Rose because of you."

"Victoria?" said Alice.

I nodded. "Yeah, Victoria's been around and so has Laurent. Laurent was killed a couple of days ago, but Victoria escaped."

"I didn't see her, Laurent or you getting pulled out of the water." She glared at Seth. "I can't see past you and your pack of mutts."

Seth looked angry and I came between them before a fight would start. "Hey, hey, I'll have none of that. Both of you, stop it," I said.

"I'll give you a moment," said Alice.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere. You're going to come back, right?" I asked.

"As soon as you put the dog out," said Alice, before leaving the house. I sighed and then looked at Seth, who seemed upset.

"Is _he _here? Are there others? How many Cullens are here and how long are they staying in Forks?" Seth demanded.

"No," I said, as I went into the kitchen. "It's just Alice. And she can stay as long as she likes. And no, I don't think there's anymore coming back, at least, not that I know of. Is there anything else?"

"No. That's it."

"Well, if that's all, then you'd better run back to Sam."

Seth sighed. "I've done it again. I keep breaking my promise."

"Seth," I said, sighing again. "We don't have to do this to each other."

"Yes, we do," said Seth, as she caressed my face. "Rose," she whispered, before saying something another language I didn't speak. She kept leaning in closer to me and then the phone rang. She answered it. "Swan Residence…he's not here right now, he's arranging a funeral."

"Who was that?" I asked; when she hung up. "What?"

"Always in the way," she muttered.

"Who was that?"

"Rose, step back."

"Seth, who _was _that?" I demanded, growing angry.

"Rose, it's Emmett!" said Alice, as she burst into the kitchen. She looked terrified. "He thinks you're dead. Bella told him why I came here."

I was filled with anger and was horrified as I glared at Seth. Now I knew who'd called and I knew why. I couldn't believe what Seth had just done. "Why would you…why didn't you let me speak to her?" I yelled.

"He didn't ask for you!" Seth yelled.

"I don't care!" I was about to doing something rash, when Alice stopped me. "Rose! Rose, she's going to the Volturi. She wants to die too. Come on."

I grabbed my jacket, left Charlie a note explaining what I could before I followed Alice to the car and tried to ignore Seth's protests. "She left you, Rose! She didn't want you anymore, remember?"

"I'm not going to let him kill himself out of guilt!"

"What about your dad?"

"I'm eighteen. I'm legally free to go and I left him a note," I said, as I slid into the car and slammed my door shut.

Seth looked desperate as she reached across the seats from Alice's window and took my hand. "Please, Rose. Just stay here, for Charlie…or for me."

"I have to go," I said, pulling my hand away. "She needs me."

"And, what about the rest of us: your family and friends, Rose? _We _need you too! I'm begging you," she whispered. "Please."

"Goodbye, Seth."

I felt a little pain when I saw how broken she looked, but I forced myself to ignore it as Alice drove off and we went to Volterra. Emmett may not have wanted me anymore, but I was not going to let her die—not because of me.

The flight to Italy seemed to take forever and once we touched down, Alice swiped a car and we drove as fast as we could. I could barely breathe and I couldn't sleep because I was worried sick and scared out of my mind for Emmett. I couldn't believe she was going to kill herself for _me_. I couldn't let that happen. _Please don't let it be too late._ Suddenly, Alice gasped as a vision hit her.

"What is it? What do you see?" I asked.

"They refused him."

"So?"

"He's going to make a scene, reveal himself to the humans."

"No! When?" I demanded.

"He's going to wait until noon, when the sun's at its highest."

My mind was reeling. _Emmett, why are you doing this to yourself? I'm not worth it. _Alice kept honking the car horn to clear a path and when she parked, I quickly got out of the car and looked at Alice when she didn't come with me.

"Alice!"

"Rose, you're the only one she can't see coming. If I go, my skin will sparkle and he'll see me coming. He'll rush into it."

"Where do I find him?"

"He'll be under the clock tower. Go!"

I nodded, slammed the door shut and ran as fast as I could as I tried to find the clock tower. I had less than five minutes. I kept looking frantically for any sign of Emmett until I finally spotted him under the clock tower as it tolled noon and he slowly stepped into the sun.

_Emmett, no! _I didn't even think. I just ran through the fountain and across the courtyard. "Don't!" I shouted at my only love.


	6. Chapter 6

Blank Canvas

I tried to push him out of the sunlight and into the shadows of the arch but he was so darn big. My arms were wrapped around him and he had his hands in my long hair and his eyes were shut.

"You need to move," I said, urgently. "Open your eyes. Look at me. I'm alive."

He finally opened his beautiful topaz eyes which were a deadly pitch black showing he was thirsty.

"You need to move," I whispered.

"Rose," he whispered.

I pushed him inside and shut the door. I kept my hand on his cheek and ran my fingers through is brown curls. I was breathing hard, shaking and my heart was pounding as I realized how close I'd come to losing him yet again. I'd never been so scared in my entire life. Emmett also seemed shocked and happy that I was there.

"Rose," he said again.

"Emmett," I said.

"You're here."

"I'm here."

"You're alive," he said, sounding overjoyed and on the verge of tears.

"Yes," I said. His eyes never left my face as I went on. "I needed to make you see me once. You had to know that I was alive, that you didn't have to feel guilty about anything." I swallowed painfully and my voice was shaking. Now came the part that I dreaded. "I can let you go now."

He looked at me in shock. "I never acted out of guilt. I just couldn't live in a world where you don't exist."

"What?" I said, shocked. "But you said—"

"I lied, I had to lie." He looked heartbroken and looked as though he could cry if it was possible when he said, "But you believed me so easily."

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard and tried to come up with an answer. How could I _not _have believed him? He'd never given me any reason not to. I loved him, but when it came down to what we were, why would he love me? "Because it doesn't make sense for you to love me," I said. "I mean, I'm nothing. I'm human. I'm nothing."

He stroked my cheek tenderly and his topaz eyes were full of love. He shook his head. His voice seemed to crack a little, as he said, "Rose, you're everything to me. You're _everything._"

Without anymore hesitation, I put my arms around his muscular neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist and we kissed each other for the first time in months. Suddenly I felt happier than I had in such a long time. I had my Emmett back. He loved me and I loved him. The hole in my chest was now fully healed. I never wanted to let go of him. But then he broke off the kiss. I turned my head to see what he was looking at, and saw two vampires with crimson eyes, dressed in formal clothing approach us. I immediately knew them from the painting. _The Volturi, _my mind whispered. _They've come for us._

Emmett kept a protective arm around me and looked them frostily. "I won't be needing your services anymore, gentleman."

"Aro wants to speak with you again," said Felix.

"No rules were broken," she said.

"Nonetheless, we should take this conversation to a more _appropriate_ venue," said Demetri.

"Fine," said Emmett, glaring at them. He didn't take his eyes off them as he said, "Rose; why don't you go out and enjoy the rest of the festival?"

"The girl comes with us," said Felix.

"No, you can go to Tartarus," he snarled.

Just then, the door broke and Alice came in. "Come on, guys," she said. "It's a festival. You wouldn't want to make a scene."

"We wouldn't," Demetri agreed.

"Enough," said a scary-looking blond girl.

"Jane," said Emmett, disgustedly.

"Aro sent me to find out what's taking so long."

She turned around and started walking. We all followed her—though Emmett and I did unwillingly. We went down several floors until we came into a throne room with the leading members of the Volturi, Aro, Marcus and Caius.

I recognized them from Emmett's story and the picture back at her house. Unlike the Cullens, these vampires didn't make me feel comfortable. They were all red-eyed and looked like murdering psychopaths. I wasn't afraid for myself, but rather for Emmett and Alice. If the Volturi killed them, then I'd willingly die too.

Aro approached us, sounding excited. "What a happy surprise! Rosalie is alive after all. Isn't that _wonderful? _I love a happy ending!"

He took Emmett's hand in his, making her inhale sharply. I would've torn him apart with my bare hands at that moment for making her uncomfortable like that if Alice hadn't had such a firm grip on my arm.

"They are so rare," said Aro, before saying something in Italian. I realized he was calling me Emmett's singer. His red eyes kept shifting from Emmett to me. "Her blood appeals to you so much, it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?"

"It's not without difficulty," said Emmett.

"Yes, I can see that," said Aro, chuckling.

"Aro can read every thought I've ever had with one touch," he explained to me. He glared at Aro. "And now you know everything. So get on with it."

Aro smirked and his red eyes shifted from her to me again. "You are quite a soul reader yourself. Kind of like Edward's gift. Though, he can't read Rose's thoughts. Fascinating," He let go of Emmett's hand and stepped back. "I would love to see if you're an exception to my gifts as well. Would you do me the honor?"

I hesitated, but then I gave him my hand. I didn't know what I'd be feeling when he touched me, but nothing happened and it didn't seem to please Aro when he failed to see my thoughts. "Interesting," he said. "I see nothing. I wonder if…let us see if he is immune to all our powers. Shall we, Jane?"

Before I could react, Emmett let out a snarl and then Jane said, "Pain."

Within moments, Emmett looked to be in intense pain and I could see it was taking all he had not to scream. By some miracle, I yanked myself free of Alice's grip and then ran over to Emmett's side, just like she'd done with me with James. "Emmett! Emmett, look at me. Focus on me, Emmett," I said. "Listen to me. I'm right here. Just hang on to me. It's going to be okay." He didn't say anything, but he put a tight grip on me before he curled into a ball. I held him in my small arms comforting him. It was too much. It was killing me to see him in so much pain like this. "Stop it! Stop! Let him go! Please, just stop hurting him!"

"Jane?" said Aro.

Jane turned her head and Emmett's tight grip on me eased. The pain Emmett was feeling was gone. He looked at me with gratitude and relief. He was even shaking a little as he hugged me tight. "Oh, god, Rose," he whispered.

"I'm here, Emmett," I murmured, grateful he was okay. "It's alright. It's going to be okay. I won't let them take you, I promise."

Then Aro turned to Jane said, "Go ahead, my dear."

"This may hurt just a little," said Jane.

I shut my eyes as Emmett wrapped arms tightly around me. I was expecting intense pain, but just like with Aro's touch-telepathy, nothing happened. Jane looked furious with me, but Aro was actually laughing excitedly. "Remarkable! He confounds us all! So, what do we do with you now?"

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro," said Marcus.

"She knows too much. She's a liability," said Caius.

"Hmm, that's true," said Aro, as I glared at him. "Felix?"

Suddenly, the other Volturi members tried to kill me, but Alice and Emmett defended me. I fought against them, but my human strength against their vampire powers did next to no good. I couldn't do anything useful. Then they had Emmett by the throat and were about to kill him until I shouted, "No! Please! No! Stop it! Kill me!" I shouted. "Not him. Please. Not him. Kill me instead."

Aro held up his hands and everyone froze and then he looked at me in curiosity. "How extraordinary," he said. "You would sacrifice yourself for one of our kind, a vampire? A soulless monster?" he added as he looked at Emmett, who struggled against her captor.

"Just get away from her!" Emmett snarled, through her choke hold.

"He's _not_ a soulless monster, _you_ are," I said, angrily. "You don't know a thing about her soul. It's beautiful. It's pure. It's because he's not like you! And I would die a billion times over for him and the rest of the Cullen's."

Aro spoke in Italian again before saying, "This is sadness. If only it were your intention to give him immortality."

"He may not do it, but that doesn't mean someone else won't do it," I said. "Please, I'll become one of you by another's hand if you'll just let us go and stop hurting her."

"She's telling the truth," said Alice. "Rosalie will be changed and become one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself."

Aro paused for a moment and then he took Alice's hand in his. "Mesmerizing," he murmured. "To see as you have seen before it has happened." He turned to me and touched my face. I forced myself not to flinch under the feel of his cold hand. "Your gifts will make an intriguing immortal, Rose Swan." He then stepped back and turned around, allowing me to breathe easier. "Go now. Make your preparations."

"Let us be done with this," said Marcus, as Emmett took me into his arms. "Heidi will arrive at any moment. Thank you for your visit."

"We'll return the favor," said Caius. "I would advise that you follow through on your promises soon. We do not offer second chances."

"Good-bye, my young friends," said Aro.

I bit back a sigh of relief as Emmett helped me to stand and kept an arm around me as we left the building and got on a plane back to Forks. Because I hadn't slept once since leaving Forks, I was beginning to feel tired. I ignored this and continued talking with Emmett and holding his hand throughout the flight. Emmett also seemed to be clinging to me as he hadn't let go of me and I kept my head on his shoulder throughout the flight.

"Rose?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're exhausted. Get some sleep."

I shook my head. "No," I said. "If I fall asleep, I might wake up and find this just dream. I don't want it to be."

"Rose…" he murmured, as she wrapped an arm around me. "I swear, I'll be here when you wake up."

I sighed as I pressed my head against hers. I didn't fall asleep and forced myself to stay awake with some coffee the flight attendant offered me.

Emmett seemed perfectly content to hold me in his arms, his fingers tracing my face again and again. I touched his face, too. I couldn't stop myself, though I was afraid it would hurt me later, when I was alone again. He continued to kiss my hair, my forehead, my wrists… but never my lips, and that was good. After all, how many ways can one heart be mangled and still be expected to keep beating? I'd lived through a lot that should have finished me in the last few days, but it didn't make me feel strong. Instead, I felt horribly fragile, like one word could shatter me.

Emmett didn't speak. Maybe he was hoping I would sleep. Maybe he had nothing to say.

I won the fight against my heavy lids. I was awake when we reached the airport in Atlanta , and I even watched the sun beginning to rise over Seattle 's cloud cover before Emmett slid the window shut. I was proud of myself. I hadn't missed one minute.

Neither Alice nor Emmett was surprised by the reception that waited for us at Sea-Tac airport, but it

caught me off guard. Jasper was the first one I saw—he didn't seem to see me at all. His eyes were only for Alice . She went quickly to his side; they didn't embrace like other couples meeting there. They only stared into each other's faces, yet, somehow, the moment was so private that I still felt the need to look away.

Carlisle and Esme waited in a quiet corner far from the line for the metal detectors, in the shadow of a wide pillar. Esme reached for me, hugging me fiercely, yet awkwardly, because Emmett kept his arms around me, too.

"Thank you so much," she said in my ear.

Then she threw her arms around Emmett, and she looked like she would be crying if that were possible.

"You will _never _put me through :hat again," she nearly growled.

Emmett grinned, repentant. "Sorry, Mom."

"Thank you, Rose," Carlisle said. "We owe you."

"Hardly," I mumbled. The sleepless night was suddenly overpowering. My head felt disconnected from my body.

"She's dead on her feet," Esme scolded Emmett. "Let's get her home."

Not sure if home was what I wanted at this point, I stumbled, half-blind, through the airport, Emmett

dragging me on one side and Esme on the other. I didn't know if Alice and Jasper were behind us or not, and I was too exhausted to look.

I think I was mostly asleep, though I was still walking, when we reached their car. The surprise of seeing Edward and Bella leaning against the black sedan under the dim lights of the parking garage revived me some. Emmett stiffened.

"Don't," Esme whispered. "She feels awful."

"She should," Emmett said, making no attempt to keep his voice down.

"It's not her fault," I said, my words garbled with exhaustion.

"Let her make amends," Esme pleaded. "We'll ride with Alice and Jasper."

Emmett glowered at the absurdly lovely blond vampire waiting for us.

"Please, Emmett," I said. I didn't want to ride with Bella any more than he seemed to, but I'd caused more than enough discord in his family.

He sighed, and towed me toward the car.

Edward and Bella got in the front seat without speaking, while Emmett pulled me in the back again. I knew I wasn't going to be able to fight my eyelids anymore, and I laid my head against his chest in defeat, letting them close. I felt the car purr to life.

"Emmett," Bella began.

"I know." Emmett's brusque tone was not generous.

"Rosalie?" Bella asked softly.

My eyelids fluttered open in shock. It was the first time she'd ever spoken directly to me.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked, hesitant.

"I'm so very sorry, Rose. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave

enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me."

The words were awkward, stilted because of her embarrassment, but they seemed sincere.

"Of course, Bella," I mumbled, grasping at any chance to make her hate me a little less. "It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you."

The words came out like mush. "It doesn't count until she's conscious, Bells," Edward chuckled.

"I'm conscious," I said; it just sounded like a garbled sigh.

"Let her sleep," Emmett insisted, but his voice was a little warmer.

It was quiet then, except for the gentle thrum of the engine. I must have fallen asleep, because it seemed like seconds later when the door opened and Emmett was carrying me from the car. My eyes wouldn't open. At first I thought we were still at the airport.

And then I heard Charlie.

"Rose!" he shouted from some distance.

"Charlie," I mumbled, trying to shake off the stupor.

"Shh," Emmett whispered. "It's okay; you're home and safe. Just sleep." Then I fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, instead of being alone as I had for the past four months, I saw Emmett. He was still sitting beside me with his hand in mine and he looked a little concerned.

"It's okay. You can sleep," he murmured. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

I squeezed his hand and tried to control my breathing. "You're here," I said. I was happy again, but my mind was still trying to accept the fact that he was back and wasn't going to leave me again. I knew things were going to be okay, but I couldn't stop wondering about some things.

"It was so easy for you to leave," I said, without thinking. I mentally slapped myself for saying that.

He didn't look offended, he just shook her head. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I've done in a hundred years" I could see she meant it. "And I swear I will _never_ fail you again." He pressed his hand against my face. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," I said. "It's okay."

Emmett's head jerked up. "Charlie's coming."

He quickly hid as Charlie came in and I pretended to be asleep until the door shut again. Then Emmett knelt beside the bed. "I'm not technically breaking his rules. He said I couldn't take a step inside the door for a week, but I used the window." He shut his eyes. "He's not going to forgive me easily."

"I know."

"Can you?" he asked. "I hope you can. Because I honestly don't know how I could live without you."

"Hey, hey, hey, what is it?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"I found the e-mails you wrote to Alice and Edward. If I had known how bad things were…I'm so, so sorry, Rose. I never should've left you."

My heart went out to him as. "Come here," I murmured. I kissed him again before pulled him onto the bed and I curled up beside him with my head on his chest and our arms around each other as he stroked my hair. I knew he'd been miserable as well since our parting and now I was going to change that. "Emmett, listen to me. I love you more than anything and _nothing _will make me stop loving you. There's _nothing_ to forgive. And when I'm changed, you can't get rid me."

"We don't have to worry about that yet." He says. I look up at him confused as he explains.

"Well, we have plenty of time to think it through. Time means something very different to them than it does to you, or even me. They count years the way you count days. I wouldn't be surprised if you were thirty before you crossed their minds again," he added lightly.

Horror washed through me.

Thirty.

So his promises meant nothing, in the end. If I were going to turn thirty someday, then he couldn't be planning on staying long. The harsh pain of this knowledge made me realize that I'd already begun to hope, without giving myself permission to do so.

"You don't have to be afraid," he said, anxious as he watched the tears dew up again on the rims of my eyes. "I won't let them hurt you."

"While you're here." Not that I cared what happened to me when he left.

He took my face between his two stone hands, holding it tightly while his midnight eyes glared into mine with the gravitational force of a black hole. "I will never leave you again."

"But you said _thirty _," I whispered. The tears leaked over the edge. "What? You're going to stay, but let me get all old anyway? Right."

His eyes softened, while his mouth went hard. "That's exactly what I'm going to do. What choice have I? I cannot be without you, but I will not destroy your soul."

"Is this really…" I tried to keep my voice even, but this question was too hard. I remembered his face when Aro had almost begged him to consider making me immortal. The sick look there. Was this fixation with keeping me human really about my soul, or was it because he wasn't sure that he wanted me around that long?

"Yes?" he asked, waiting for my question.

I asked a different one. Almost—but not quite—as hard.

"But what about when I get so old that people think I'm your mother? Your_grandmother _?" My voice

was pale with revulsion—I could see Gran's face again in the dream mirror.

His whole face was soft now. He brushed the tears from my cheek with his lips. "That doesn't mean

anything to me," he breathed against my skin. "You will always be the most beautiful thing in my world. Of course…" He hesitated, flinching slightly. "If you outgrew _me _—if you wanted something more—I would understand that, Rose. I promise I wouldn't stand in your way if you wanted to leave me."

His eyes were liquid onyx and utterly sincere. He spoke as if he'd put endless amounts of thought into this asinine plan.

"You do realize that I'll die eventually, right?" I demanded.

He'd thought about this part, too. "I'll follow after as soon as I can."

"That is seriously…"I looked for the right word. "Sick."

"Rose, it's the only right way left—"

"Let's just back up for a minute," I said; feeling angry made it so much easier to be clear, decisive.

"You do remember the Volturi, right? I can't stay human forever. They'll kill me. Even if they don't think of me till I'm _thirty" _—I hissed the word—"do you really think they'll forget?"

"No," he answered slowly, shaking his head. "They won't forget. But…"

"But?"

He grinned while I stared at him warily. Maybe I wasn't the only crazy one.

"I have a few plans."

"And these plans," I said, my voice getting more acidic with each word. "These plans all centre around me staying _human _."

My attitude hardened his expression. "Naturally." His tone was brusque, his divine face arrogant.

We glowered at each other for a long minute.

Then I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders, I pushed his arms away so that I could sit up.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, and it made my heart flutter to see that this idea hurt him, though he tried not to show it.

"No," I told him. "_I'm _leaving."

He watched me suspiciously as I climbed out of the bed and fumbled around in the dark room, looking for my shoes.

"May I ask where you are going.'" he asked.

"I'm going to your house," I told him, still feeling around blindly.

He got up and came to my side. "Here are your shoes. How did you plan to_get _there?"

"My truck."

"That will probably wake Charlie," he offered as a deterrent.

I sighed. "I know. But honestly, I'll be grounded for weeks as it is. How much more trouble can I really get in?"

"None. He'll blame me, not you."

"If you have a better idea, I'm all ears."

"Stay here," he suggested, but his expression wasn't hopeful.

"No dice. But you go ahead and make yourself at home," I encouraged, surprised at how natural my

teasing sounded, and headed for the door.

He was there before me, blocking my way.

I frowned, and turned for the window. It wasn't really that far to the ground, and it was mostly grass

beneath…

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll give you a ride."

I shrugged. "Either way. But you probably _should _be there, too."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're extraordinarily opinionated, and I'm sure you'll want a chance to air your views."

"My views on which subject?" He asked through his teeth.

"This isn't just about you anymore. You're not the centre of the universe, you know." My own personal universe was, of course, a different story. "If you're going to bring the Volturi down on us over something as stupid as leaving me human, then your family ought to have a say."

"A say in what?" he asked, each word distinct.

"My mortality. I'm putting it to a vote."


	7. Chapter 7

Blank Canvas

He led me through the open front door into the dark house and flipped the lights on. The room was just as I'd remembered it—the piano and the white couches and the pale, massive staircase. No dust, no white sheets.

Emmett called out the names with no more volume than I'd use in regular conversation. "Carlisle? Esme? Bella? Edward? Jasper? Alice ?" They would hear.

Carlisle was suddenly standing beside me, as if he'd been there all along. "Welcome back, Rose." He smiled. "What can we do for you this morning? I imagine, due to the hour, that this is not a purely social visit?"

I nodded. "I'd like to talk to everyone at once, if that's okay. About something important."

I couldn't help glancing up at Emmett's face as I spoke. His expression was critical, but resigned. When I looked back to Carlisle , he was looking at Edward, too.

"Of course," Carlisle said. "Why don't we talk in the other room?"

Carlisle led the way through the bright living room, around the corner to the dining room, turning on lights as he went. The walls were white, the ceilings high, like the living room. In the centre of the room, under the low-hanging chandelier, was a large, polished oval table surrounded by eight chairs. Carlisle held out a chair for me at the head.

I'd never seen the Cullen's use the dining room table before—it was just a prop. They didn't eat in the house.

As soon as I turned to sit in the chair, I saw that we were not alone. Esme had followed Emmett, and behind her the rest of the family filed in.

Carlisle sat down on my right, and Emmett on my left. Everyone else took their seats in silence. Alice was grinning at me, already in on the plot. Edward and Jasper looked curious, and Bella smiled at me tentatively. My answering smile was just as timid. That was going to take some getting used to.

Carlisle nodded toward me. "The floor is yours."

I swallowed. Their gazing eyes made me nervous. Emmett took my hand under the table. I peeked at him, but he was watching the others, his fate suddenly fierce.

"Well," I paused. "I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?"

"Everything," Alice assured me.

I threw her a meaningful look. "And on the way?"

"That, too," she nodded.

"Good," I sighed with relief. "Then we're all on the same page."

They waited patiently while I tried to order my thoughts.

"So, I have a problem," I began. "Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing—something to avoid. And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that." I looked at each one of their beautiful faces, saving the most beautiful for last. Emmett's mouth was turned down into a grimace. "But, if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not."

Esme opened her mouth to speak, but I held up one finger to stop her.

"Please, let me finish. You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Emmett thinks, too. I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then… I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have _them _coming _here _." My forehead creased as I considered that.

There was the faint rumble of a growl in Emmett's chest. I ignored him.

"Taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire."

I half-smiled on the last word, and gestured toward Carlisle to begin.

"Just a minute," Emmett interrupted.

I glared at him through narrowed eyes. He raised his eyebrows at me, squeezing my hand.

"I have something to add before we vote."

I sighed.

"About the danger Rose's referring to," he continued. "I don't think we need to be overly anxious."

His expression became more animated. He put his free hand on the shining table and leaned forward.

"You see," he explained, looking around the table while he spoke, "there was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to clue them in." He grinned.

"Which was?"Alice prodded. I was sure my expression was just as skeptical as hers.

"The Volturi are overconfident, and with good reason. When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri?" He glanced down at me.

I shuddered. He took that as a yes.

"He finds people—that's his talent, why they keep him.

"His power. He's a tracker—a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was. His ability is loosely related to what Edward does, or what Aro does. He catches the… flavor? I don't know how to describe it… the tenor… of someone's mind, and then he follows that. It works over immense distances. "But after Aro's little experiments, well…" Edward shrugged.

"You think he won't be able to find me," I said flatly.

He was smug. "I'm sure of it. He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll all be blind."

"And how does that solve anything?"

"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless," he said with fierce enjoyment. "It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!"

He and Edward exchanged a glance and a smirk.

This made no sense. "But they can find you," I reminded him.

"And I can take care of myself."

Edward laughed, and reached across the table toward his brother, extending a fist.

"Excellent plan, my brother," he said with enthusiasm.

Emmett stretched out his arm to smack Edward's fist with his own.

"No," Bella hissed.

"Absolutely not," I agreed.

"Nice." Jasper's voice was appreciative.

"Idiots," Alice muttered.

Esme just glared at Emmett.

I straightened up in my chair, focusing. This was _my _meeting.

"All right, then. Emmett has offered an alternative for you to consider," I said coolly. "Let's vote."

I looked toward Emmett this time; it would be better to _get _his opinion out of the way. "Do you want me to join your family?"

His eyes were hard and black as flint. "Not that way. You're staying human."

I nodded once, keeping my face businesslike, and then moved on.

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes," he said, voice grave. I was a little surprised—I hadn't been at all sure of his vote—but I suppressed my reaction and moved on.

"Bella?"

She hesitated, biting down on her full, perfect bottom lip. "No."

I kept my face blank and turned my head slightly to move on, but she held up both her hands, palms forward.

"Let me explain," she pleaded. "I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that…this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me."

I nodded slowly, and then turned to Edward.

"Hell, yes!" He grinned. "We can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri."

I was still grimacing at that when I looked at Esme.

"Yes, of course, Rose. I already think of you as part of my family."

"Thank you, Esme," I murmured as I turned toward Carlisle .

I was suddenly nervous, wishing I had asked for his vote first. I was sure that this was the vote that mattered most, the vote that counted more than any majority.

Carlisle wasn't looking at me.

"Emmett," he said.

"No," Edward growled. His jaw was strained tight, his lips curled back from his teeth.

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle insisted. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."

Emmett dropped my hand, shoving away from the table. He stalked out of the room, snarling under his breath.

"I guess you know my vote."Carlisle sighed.

I was still staring after Edward. "Thanks," I mumbled.

An ear splitting crash echoed from the other room.

I flinched, and spoke quickly. "That's all I needed. Thank you. For wanting to keep me. I feel exactly the same way about all of you, too." My voice was jagged with emotion by the end.

Esme was at my side in a flash, her cold arms around me

.

"Dearest Rosalie," she breathed.

I hugged her back. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella looking down at the table, and I realized that my words could be construed in two ways.

"Well, Alice ," I said when Esme released me. "Where do you want to do this?"

Alicestared at me, her eyes widening with terror.

"No! No! NO!" Emmett roared, charging back into the room. He was in my face before I had time to blink, bending over me, his expression twisted in rage. "Are you insane?" he shouted.

"Have you utterly lost your mind?"

I cringed away, my hands over my ears.

"Um, Rose," Alice interjected in an anxious voice. "I don't think I'm _ready _for that. I'll need to prepare…"

"You promised," I reminded her, glaring under Emmett's arm.

"I know, but… Seriously, Rose! I don't have any idea how to _not _kill you."

"You can do it," I encouraged. "I trust you."

Emmett snarled in fury.

Alice shook her head quickly, looking panicked.

"Carlisle?" I turned to look at him.

Edward grabbed my face in his hand, forcing me to look at him. His other hand was out, palm

Toward Carlisle .

Carlisle ignored that. "I'm able to do it," he answered my question. I wished I could see his expression.

"You would be in no danger of me losing control."

"Sounds good." I hoped he could understand; it was hard to talk clearly the way Emmett held my jaw.

"Hold on," Emmett said between his teeth. "It doesn't have to be now."

"There's no reason for it not to be now," I said, the words coming out distorted.

"I can think of a few."

"Of course you can," I said sourly. "Now let go of me."

He freed my face, and folded his arms across his chest. "In about two hours, Charlie will be here looking for you. I wouldn't put it past him to involve the police."

"All three of them." But I frowned.

This was always the hardest part. Charlie, Renee. Now Seth, too. The people I would lose, the people I would hurt. I wished there was some way that I could be the only one to suffer, but I knew that was impossible.

At the same time, I was hurting them more by staying human. Putting Charlie in constant danger through my proximity. Putting Seth in worse danger still by drawing his enemies across the land he felt bound to protect. And Renee—I couldn't even risk a visit to see my own mother for fear of bringing my deadly problems along with me!

I was a danger magnet; I'd accepted that about myself.

Accepting this, I knew I needed to be able to take care of myself and protect the ones I loved, even if that meant that I couldn't be_with _them. I needed to be strong.

I'll wait until after graduation.


	8. Chapter 8

**READ MY PROFILE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey (:

I'm thinking of doing a Glee fanfic. I have a couple of ideas and I just wanted to ask what you all think.

1 – Kurt's little sister, Elena, has moved back to Lima after attending a Private School in New York. She meets her brother's new friend Blaine Anderson and is instantly smitten with him however so is Kurt – who will Blaine choose?

2 – When Lily Moore moves to Lima she didn't expect to be dragged into the Glee Club, never mind being their new lead singer. With the hate of one Rachel Berry and a forbidden romance with someone from a rival school Lily's year is going to be full of unexpected surprises.

3 – Kurt loves Blaine. Blaine loves Kurt. But when Quinn's cousin Heidi moves to Lima Blaine starts questioning whether or not he's actually gay. Meanwhile, Kurt has started noticing a particular Warbler who isn't Blaine.

I honestly love Kurt and Blaine – they're the best couple in Glee – but I want to change the cliché and make him straight – or at least question his sexuality. PM me or leave a review and tell me what you want me to write – I've got tonnes of ideas but whenever I start writing one I want to write another and it's getting annoying so I decided to just ask you guys. If anyone's interested my cousin has wrote a Glee and Twilight crossover but hasn't got an account so she wants to post it on mine, any thoughts? I'm leaning towards number 2 and I've already gotten a couple of chapters written for that so if that is the most popular choice then I'm sorted for the start. I'll write all of them if you like just tell me which you'd like to read first or if you want me to write them all at the same time but that would take a lot longer as I have my GCSE's start next week and I have a lot of revising to do, never mind finishing my Art coursework! If anyone is interested in using these ideas please message me because it will honestly make my life so much easier! If you do though I hope that you stick with the idea and update regularly because I really hate when people don't do that... Or just make super long chapters. If anyone does use any of my ideas then please message me so I can read it!

And I was wondering if anyone would actually like to help me. Like I write one chapter and then they write the next and we could email them to each other to read so we get an idea of what to write for the next chapter. That would REALLY be awesome so if anyone is interested... message me!

Anyway, I've gone on for long enough... PEACE! (:


End file.
